


Good Vibrations - a Christmas Story

by autumn_soldier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Domesticity, Epilogue, Ew, F/M, Fluff, Heterosexual Sex, Marriage, Remote Control Vibrator, dom!Meg, human!Cas, human!Meg, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:54:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3194333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autumn_soldier/pseuds/autumn_soldier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meg finds the perfect way to spice up the annual Team Free Will Christmas party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Vibrations - a Christmas Story

“I don’t like this sweater, Meg.” Cas mumbled irritably, scratching. The woollen sweater that he wore was a mixture of bright red, blue and green, and clashed with all but the look on his face. Meg grinned at him, taking his hands.

“Well, suck it up, shortcake. I think it’s adorable.” She said happily, sticking a gingerbread man between his teeth. “And you’re gonna keep it on. People are gonna start arriving any second, and I want them to know just how whipped my little ex-angel is.”

Cas knitted his brows together, removing the confectionary. Since he and the other remains of Team Free Will had foregone hunting, choosing a happy civilian life to replace it, Meg and himself had kept ties with the others. Dean and Lisa (and sometimes Ben, when he could spare time away from college), Charlie and Dorothy, Samandriel and Adam, Bobby and Ellen, Jo and Anna...they all remained very close. Even Sam and Gabriel were coming down for this Christmas party, so why must she torment him with brightly coloured sheepskin?!

“You taunt me, demon.” He said quietly, scooping Meg up to sit her on the breakfast bar, faces inches apart. His partner smiled smoothly, looking up, and as she did so her pretty eyes flashed. Not black, as they had once done. Just reacting with the lamp overhead.

“...Ex-demon.”

He smiled, giving her a firm kiss, pressing her to him. She responded in kind, giggling quietly as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. This was more than Christmas Eve, oh, so much more. This was the anniversary; the birth of their partnership...or marriage, as it sometimes also known. The day he had forsaken his wings and she her horns, wanting only to be with each other. And it was sweeter than the Choir of Angels had ever sang.

Her hand came down on his behind, breaking him from his happy daze, and into an even happier clarity.  
“Upstairs with you.”

“Excuse me?”

She smirked, tongue tracing over ruby-red lips.

“The guests will be here any second, and, like I said, I wanna show my ex-angel off. Get your ass upstairs.”

Castiel complied, heading upstairs with Meg behind him. When they reached their bedroom at the first left of the landing, Meg pushed him towards their bed. Making a small noise of surprise, he guessed her desire and lay down on his back, matching her grin. The couple had sex frequently, almost unhealthily frequently, but the dance of domination had been put on the back burner, due to the hustle and bustle that came with the human festive season. Left little time for chains and whips.

“Sweater off, and the rest of it. We ain’t got long, now.”

He clumsily obeyed, festive snowman socks and dress pants hitting the ground in a heartbeat, yet still they took too long to remove. Meg smiled, sitting between his legs and spreading them harshly. Even the anticipation of what was about to happen wracked through him and made him suppress a moan that rose in his throat.

“Meg…”

“Hush now.” She chided, smacking his thigh. She lowered a hand to warm him, stroking along his member. If a little unexpected, the pleasure hit him like a wave, making him buck up for yet more and more. No time…

He’d thrown his head back and preparing for whatever it was she would bless him with, and was blissfully aware of being lubricated and warmed with her hand, when a surprisingly thick intrusion caused him to gasp, half sitting up.

“Ah! wha-”

“Hush now, love. It’s in, now.”

“What is…”

He looked down, legs falling open to show him what was there. Upon inspection, his eyes widened.

“Meg...oh, god..”

It was a plug. Bigger than any they’d ever used before, but still sitting happily and securely inside of him. There had been no pain, so obviously he was more open than he’d thought he had been.

“Meg, we haven’t the t-time..”

“I know we don’t, baby. That’s why playtime is running over into our dinner tonight.” She smiled. She held up something, a small square of plastic...with six buttons. She pressed the lowest one and his world exploded with pleasure.

“Oh... _GOD!_ ”

“That’s what I said when I saw the price tag on this thing.” Meg grumbled, smirking when she stood, pocketing the remote in the cleavage of her red dress. Cas remained flat on the bed, whimpering as the low hum of the sensation ran through him.

“Meg...oh, god, you...you don’t mean…”

“Oh, but I do. You are gonna march down there and be merry with our relatives and friends, and while you do so, I’m gonna tease you until you can’t take it any more. May I also remind you…” She grinned even wider, glitter from her lashes falling down onto her cheeks.

“...I’ve invited Sam and Gabriel over to stay the night. If you wanna come, you will do so quietly.”

Cas groaned, knotting his hands in the sheets. The vibrator was still going.

“You…”

“Love you too, sweetie.” She smiled, and leaned in for a kiss. Almost instantly, the doorbell rang.

“I’ll spank you raw for this.” Cas promised, with half of his usual dominant conviction, trying to stand like a baby deer on ice. She pulled him in for another kiss, and the vibrations stopped.

“You’ll be down in three minutes.” She told him, and then was gone.

***************************************

Castiel spent a good portion of those three minutes just learning how to stand. Clever him, falling in love and marrying an ex servant of Lucifer...he’d never been so happy about a  stupid decision in his life. Eventually he managed to stand properly, practiced poker faces in the mirror, and managed his bumbling way downstairs.

Lisa and Dean were the first to arrive, and Dean was busy putting away their coats while Lisa awkwardly stood near Meg. Lisa was nothing if not accepting and amazing...however, after her experiences with demons (which were returned to her by Castiel, after his resignation), she’d never felt entirelycomfortable around Meg. It was a credit to her that she was polite about it - but there was a reason Ben never came over.

Before Cas could continue his musings, Dean had lifted him of his feet in a huge bear-hug. He knew Cas had never been fond of this type of manhandling, but seeing as they hadn’t seen each-other since October, Castiel allowed it. He wrapped his arms around the old hunter’s shoulders and squeezed.

“Hello, Dean. It has been a while.”

Dean laughed his rich, chuckling laugh in his ear, and Cas never realised how much he’d been missing it.

“Damn right it has! what you been up to, huh, kid?”

“Well-"

Castiel squeezed his eyes shut and his toes curled within his shoes as his wife turned the vibration on full. His eyes, had they been open, would have rolled to the back of his head. Good thing Dean didn't feel the vibrations just through contact.

And all too soon, in a mere moment it was over - the buzzings turned to zero. It was then that he realised he’d made a small noise. Thankfully, Meg had silently lead Lisa into the kitchen for wine, and Dean had been the only one to hear. The green-eyed retired hunter pulled back, still holding him, and looked at him curiously.

“You...you ok, Cas?”

“F-fine.”

Castiel quietly confirmed, and it took only a look for Dean to tell what was going on. In some sordid kind of way, Dean was very clever. He obviously knew the lip-bitten, dizzy look of a man with a vibrator lodged in his backside. Perhaps he was able to empathize.

“Oh, you poor sucker.” He laughed, throwing his head back as he enjoyed the humiliation of Castiel, who was quickly devolving into a mortified puddle before him on the rug.

“Q-quiet.” He grumbled, folding his arms. At least the aftereffects of the pleasure did not interfere with his movements, just scrambled his mind a bit.

“A vibrator during Christmas dinner? oh, that is priceless!” He chuckled, mirth making his eyes dance.

“It’s remote-controlled. She has the power.” Castiel said miserably, shaking his head. He consented to the game, it was just so difficult to play, especially when he was on the losing side.

He perhaps should not have mentioned that to Dean, who found that very funny, indeed.

“Oh man, good luck to ya!” He exclaimed, wiping a tear from his eye from laughing.

“I do not need your luck, Dean. I will not sustain injury.” Cas muttered. Dean clapped him on the back, and the two men hurried to the dinner table.

Lisa and Meg were sitting opposite each other at the large table, and while they had been talking there had been a new arrival; Sam and Gabe had arrived, Gabriel having zapped them in. The Trickster, though happily married to Sam, had never consented to sacrificing his power. The couple enjoyed toasted pop tarts conjured from nowhere almost daily.

“Sam!” Dean hollered, throwing his arms around his taller younger brother, the two of them sharing a tight embrace. Gabe zigzagged across the table and scooped up Castiel in his arms, despite being shorter than him Gabriel was stronger.

“Hey, little brother!” He grinned  and exclaimed loudly, lifting Castiel off his feet in the hug. Castiel almost expired when the vibrations were turned onto the third setting - it must be the third - shaking the ex-angel to his core in his big brother’s arms.

He believed he should receive a gold medal for restraining the noises that would have ensued, had he not buried his face in Gabriel’s plaid shoulder.

“...Hello, Gabriel.”

Gabriel clapped him on the back, sitting down just as the younger Winchester came over to greet him. Thankfully, the vibrations came to a standstill when they held each other, possibly because Meg had always had a thing for Sam. Maybe it was his height, there was that saying about shoes that Gabriel always liked to say, making his husband blush profusely.

“How’s married human life treating you?”

“It is the best thing ever to have happened to me.” Castiel answered, from the heart. Meg’s smile spread across her face, and Dean, Gabe, Sam and Lisa all shared happy smiles in return. Empathetic smiles. They all understood what he meant.

“I had better get the bird out of the oven before it dries out.” Castiel said, a note of concern colouring his voice. He’d been labouring over the turkey and the rest of the meal for far too long to let it be ruined now. Meg laughed at something Dean had said, tinkly noise reaching his ears as he got to the kitchen, just as the vibrations were turned on full.

“Ungh…” Cas bent double over the oven, bracing his hands on the top counter and moaning. out, through gritted teeth. He couldn’t believe the depth of sensation his wife could still inspire within him...be they physical or otherwise.

The vibrations continued until his face had reddened, his breath coming in short gasps and the tea towel in his hands was twisted into an alarming shape. He shoved it between his teeth, trying to keep his voice down, on the brink of orgasm already.

And then, with a transition as startling as it had been when it began, the vibrations stopped and left Castiel on a lurch. The retired angel groaned, teeth grinding together, and the oven pinged to alert him that the turkey was ready.

He took his phone from his jeans as he removed the turkey from the heat, hissing as he burned his thumb on the tin, hasty to get texting.

** Demon. **

He typed, then sent to Meg. He knew that sitting with a demon-phobic (Lisa), and an ex-crush (Sam) may be awkward for her.

Her quiet, adorable snicker sounded from the next room, and while he was prepping the potatoes, his phone buzzed.

**Little mad? ;)**

He chuckled dryly, then slipped it into his pocket as he returned to the table.

“Thank you for offering to assist me.” He said pointedly, as he set the potatoes and turkey on the table. Dean and Sam laughed at him good-naturedly, Sam getting up to go grab the food, Dean grabbing the wine and other liquor.

“Aint a Winchester Christmas without eggnog.” Dean quipped, rubbing Lisa’s shoulder as he passed her to set down the carton. Sam grinned, and while his brothers’ back was turned, he pulled his usual brotherly prank. While Gabriel distracted Dean with talk of the Impala and her maintenance, Sam took out a hip flask and slipped four or five shots worth of whiskey into the eggnog. Meg stifled a giggle.

Castiel, on the other hand, was rather mournful.

“I spent a day labouring over that eggnog.” He grumbled, pouring Meg a glass of red wine. She grinned at it, jolting his hand so he poured half the bottle into her glass. She winked at him.

“ _Quiet._ ” She mumbled, turning the vibrations on a middle setting. Not too high, not too low. He could manage. It was, infact, pleasurable.

“It wasn’t as sweet as me anyhow.” Meg grinned at him.

******************************************

The starter went well - brusselsprouts wrapped in bacon with walnuts. Meg giggled during conversation like the sound of icicles being snapped, Lisa became at ease and was soon laughing along with her. Perhaps it was the eggnog.

Gabriel was chuckling happily, hand firmly on Sam’s thigh under the table as the two joked, and whenever their faces drifted too close Dean was there to sharply kick Gabe’s leg. Overprotective big brother.

The vibrator inside of Cas remained at a pleasant, slow throb...until it reached the main course, and they got into the turkey and potatoes. The vibes had been going on so long that an orgasm was well on the way, and Castiel was bouncing his foot beneath the table with the power. Too much, too good, too…

Castiel bit hard on his fork hard enough to make his teeth ache. That and gnawing on the inside of his cheek was enough to hold off his inevitably impending climax. At least, during the starter.

He had a blessed respite when the turkey came out, followed by roast potatoes, Yorkshire puddings (an odd yet delicious discovery, sent over as a gift from Bela a year or so back from the North of England), broccoli, carrots, sweet potatoes, mashed potatoes, stuffing, more brussels sprouts…

When the food arrived at the table Meg allowed him to rest, by switching the button off as she adjusted her napkin over her lap. He took a moment to catch her eye, and incline his head.

_ So kind of you. _

His wife made no effort whatsoever to conceal her giggles, disguising them as a reaction to Sam tipsily spilling wine over Gabriel’s dress shirt. It was a rather amusing spectacle.

 

As they all began to tuck in to the meal, Dean leaned across the table to grab the salt and pepper shakers, which were in the shapes of small spotted dogs. He looked up, and Castiel took this time to enquire.

“So, tell me, Dean. How is work?”

Dean now worked as a part time mechanic, along with his two other jobs. First one being a salesman at a local vintage car dealers, and the second one being Happiest Man Alive. He even owned a mug as proof of his status.

“Work’s great, Cas! Sold nine cars in six months. Boss says I’m so near a promotion I can smell it.”

“Too bad you can’t smell the crush he has on you.” Lisa giggles. She became most truthful when she had two or three glasses of alcohol inside her.

“Mr Lafayette’s crush on me has NOTHING to do with my being a good employee!” Dean protested around a mouthful of potatoes.

They all laughed, and as the meal progressed, Castiel forgot the vibrator was even inside of him, so relaxed and happy was he. It was only when Sam and Dean were clearing away the leftover tiramisu that his happy daze began to fade. For a few hours, at least, they had all been together again. That was what added a bittersweet tinge to every festive time.

“You have to leave so soon.” He grumbled into Lisa’s shoulder as the two of them embraced before they left, Sam and Gabriel setting up their bedding in the living room and Dean collecting their coats.

“It’s midnight, Cas. Besides, we have a long drive, and is Ben keeps his promise and shows up tomorrow, I don’t wanna be a comatose zombie when I greet him. I’ll already be hungover.”

He could understand that.

Meg fitted herself under his arm to wave goodbye to the retreating couple at the door, then it closed. And so it would remain, until Easter of the next year. Bittersweet.

The thing that was not remotely bitter, however,was  the fast looming and exciting prospect of a Sam and Gabriel sleepover. Castiel made caramel popcorn and the two couples sat in the living room, Meg on an armrest, Cas beside her, Gabriel sprawled out on a portable mattress with Sam curled up beside him (resembling, now that Cas thought about it, a rather large foldable chair); and switched on a series of trashy sitcoms. Such was the Winchester tradition. Birthed from the childhood of Sam and Dean, spending Christmases in awful motels where all the televisions had to offer were low-budget comedy shows, so it had become something of a sentimentality. Castiel prayed too live to see the death of said sentimentality.

They stayed up until the early hours, talking and chuckling at the slightly more risque moments, and Castiel found himself, as always, falling under the spell. Not only becoming enamored with the on-screen couple and their myriad of issues, but with the dynamic of his own little off-creen family. Sam’s big goofy smile, Gabe’s way of snorting loudly at the ruder parts, then spotting all the innuendos and offering lengthy verbal explanations. Meg’s way of squeezing his hand when anything particularly romantic occurred, and his own way of smiling so hard his face felt like cracking. He was so happy.

Eventually, inevitably, Sam’s eyelids began to droop, and Meg’s yawns began to grow bigger, which alerted the archangel and ex-angel that it was perhaps time for bed. Gabriel bade Castiel and Meg goodnight, then curled up with his hunter on the mattress, giving Sam socks, because, hilarious and tragic though it may be, not even their longest comforter was long enough to cover Sam’s feet sufficiently.

Meg herded Cas upstairs, and as she did so he felt the heat of excitement pool in his spine. The buildup had been of epic proportions and, at times, excruciating, but it had been good. She grabbed his wrist as they rounded the corner of the upstairs hallway, swinging him around and shoving him down on his back, the way lionesses did on the discovery channel.

They pressed torsos, chests, bitten lips together, going back to the dance they both fondly remembered. The dance had begun when they’d become acquainted, sharing looks behind Sam and Dean’s backs, brushing hands as they patched up wounds. As the weeks went by, the dance music grew louder, the moves changed. Castiel had never passed up a chance to have her, pressed up against a wall begging for him, nor had she missed a chance to grind him into a motel bed, crying out her name in Enochian until he was hoarse.

Now, as a married couple, their dance had lost none of it’s allure.

Cas bucked up beneath his wife, whining with desire as Meg turned the vibrations on full. She covered his throat and chest with kisses, grazing skin with teeth and moaning to see the flesh redden. She had never looked so beautiful.

Castiel growled suddenly, frustration proving too much as he rolled her over, straddling her and ripping open the pretty dress, cupping her breasts in his hands and savouring the sight of her, ready for the taking. She moaned wantonly, legs opening. He grinned, moving a hand down there, moving her panties aside to rub two fingers along a certain spot he knew well. This action had her practically mewling, head banging back to the headboard, fingers balling the sheets into her fists, maddened by the pleasure. Castiel knew better than to keep her waiting.

He inserted the two fingers, replacing them on her spot with his thumb, and began a rhythm. _In, out, rub, in out, rub…_

Before long his wife was almost convulsing.

“ _C-Ca-Cas!_ ” She cried, ripping off his shirt with only the use of her nails. Cas moans as they scrape his skin. Please…

The dance and the buildup to the grand finale moved along quickly. Cas settled himself between her legs, and concentrated the rubbing of his thumb to her spot, removing the fingers only to retrieve lube, not that it was necessary. Castiel had a large amount of affection for strawberry-flavoured lubricant. He spread it over her, then lifted his head to grin.

“Ready, demon-girl?”

He half-expected her eyes to flash, but the twinkle there was entirely human.

“Eat me, Clarence.”

Castiel did so, parting her and nosing down between her legs, licking up a stripe inside. Meg cried out, grinding up to meet his eager tongue, and with each pulse of her hips, was rewarded with a lapping motion. He continued happily, slipping one of his fingers inside her heat, loving her little whimpers. He licked her, nibbling inner thighs and occasionally letting kisses travel up her legs and stomach. He kissed and loved every inch of her with abandon - for each and every part was his favourite.

The vibrations reached tipping point and he moaned, pausing the motion of his tongue to bow his head, squeezing eyes shut with the pleasure. Meg lifted his chin, his eyes meeting her smile, and she tapped his cheek.

“On your back, angel. We’ll finish this my way.”

He flipped onto his back and allowed Meg to undo his trousers, exposing his near painful hard-on. He whined, bucking into air, and all at once felt her heat engulf him, causing his eyes roll back and stars erupt in the corners of his vision. She sighed, leaning down to brush her lips against his, tasting of strawberry and lust. She moved on him, rocking forward. They were both driving towards orgasm at break-neck speed, and Meg gripped his hand. She moved forward once, twice...and their world exploded.

Castiel flopped to the bed less than a moment after orgasm. He could barely move, he’d been getting ready for that so long. Meg giggled under him, making his lips quirk up at the edges. She pushed him off, kissing his cheek before rolling him onto his back beside her. He was in no fit state to do much else.

“..Merry Christmas, Clarence.”

His familiar nickname made the fucked-out former angel grin. He cupped Meg’s face, kissing her softly.

“Merry Christmas, my love.”

****  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, this was actually a Christmas gift for my girlfriend girlwithbat on tumblr, follow her because she is literally one of the best things that ever happened to me and I hope I can repay her with (VERY belated) festive smut. Xx


End file.
